


手刀受害者与待业人士

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, TV series related, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 34话之后不破和唯阿在病房里的会话剧。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	手刀受害者与待业人士

**Author's Note:**

> 结合35话预告的妄想；  
> 2020年5月LOFTER投稿的备份。

不破一看见唯阿走进病房，下意识地就捂住了后颈。唯阿好不容易才忍住没有笑出声来。  
“你这家伙又下手了是吧……！”  
穿着病号服的男人满脸谴责的表情。  
“之前还一直在想，你们到底是什么时候往我脑子里做手脚的。现在一想可能性简直太多了。……说实话，刃，你到底对我使过多少次手刀了啊？”  
“没办法，谁让你总是不听我的呢。”  
“哼。托你的福我现在可是头痛得一塌糊涂。”  
“那不是因为手术吗？我可是为了你着想，给我记住了啊。”  
“……就算世界上再多出一个恐怖分子也没关系？”  
唯阿对不破露出“是啊那又怎么样”的表情，耸了耸肩。这位技术专家确实不在意这种事。  
“变成那样的话，你去打倒那家伙不就行了。你总不会怯战吧？”  
不破短促地笑了一声。他也确实不怎么在意。对现阶段拥有顶级战斗力的假面骑士vulcan来说，多一个还是两个敌人没有什么太大的差别。

“说起来刃，你最近看起来心情可真不错。”  
“当然了。”  
毕竟能有什么比辞掉黑心公司并且暴打缺德上司更加爽快的事。  
“呵，明明就是个无业游民。”  
“哦？不破你觉得我会找不到工作？”  
“……”  
确实，如果连这样的技术人才都失业，那全世界就没人能找到工作了。自觉理亏的不破只能退一步，向昔日的同僚伸出橄榄枝。  
“……要不然来飞电社长这里跟我们一起干？”  
“我考虑考虑。”  
一般来说，“考虑考虑”多半只是一句客气的托词。不过这两个人之间也不需要这些社交的条条框框，唯阿并没有完全排除去飞电制作所工作的可能性。  
不破则是一副若有所思的样子。  
“……也是。凭你的水平哪里去不了啊，没必要被这么个小公司框着。”  
“没错。”

唯阿离开病房的时候，束起的马尾随着她转身的动作画出一道弧线，有少许松松散散地落在了肩头。  
她走进被夕阳染成金色的走廊。

**Author's Note:**

> 突发短篇。之前写过一次这两位的病房对话剧，没想到在公式实现了（虽然立场是反过来的）。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
